Guardian Rider (Fate/Unified)
|master= Destinies Tablet Fragment |jspirit= 高い高いです |class= Rider |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= B |endurance= D |agility= B |mana= C |luck= B |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= A |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= B |skill2= Charisma |skill2value= A |skill3= Military Tactics |skill3value= B |np1= Storm Runner |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= The Seven Stars |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= B |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 180 cm | weight = 72 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Brown | birthp = Bozhou, China | bday = 15 March 155 | bloodt = Unknown | armament = The New Book of Mengde, Poetry | likes = Martial Arts, Poetry, Being Respectful, Beautiful Women | dislikes = Treachery, Mad Men, Chaos | talent = Writing Poetry, Making Commentary, Camaraderie, Playing Go | enemy = Lu Bu | imagecol = Navy Blue }} Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant summoned by one of the larger Fragments of the Tablet of Destinies as The Guardian Rider as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Cao Cao, The Hero of Chaos, The Leader of the Wei Kingdom who attempted to stifle the chaos in his lands, as three kingdoms rose attempting to gain all of China and become the Dynasty that would bring peace. As conflict grew Cao Cao decided the best way to achieve peace was to conquer all other kingdoms so that the destruction would end. As he conquered he fought many powerful warriors winning many over with his treatment of his men treating them like family. However there was one enemy he could not overcome, a man by the name of Liu Bei. Despite this he was able to show both his ruthlessness, his perceptiveness and swift retaliations. IN the end he was unable to overcome personal grief and Illness, in this new war he is now ready to stop those that would dare recreate the slab. Appearance The King of Soldiers wears Navy Blue Armor, black boots, Blue steel gauntlets. Underneath that is a blue Shenyi and black trousers, He has a cape that has three tail ends. He also has sharp brown eyes and slicked back black hair with a thin mustache. Personality Hot-blooded, sly and yet Relentless in his desire to end the land's chaos, he will use any means to achieve his plans. To his enemies he is a ruthless tyrant that selfishly wants the world only for himself. They also fear his strategies and his charisma gaining soldiers through shear force of personality. To his allies he is a gracious man that treats them all as though they are their family. He shows great joy in his allies achievements and skill, though he is quick to scold his men's incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. Besides that he enjoys getting to know each of his friends personally to really know what they want to gain from their battles. If his allies die he will mourn them but quickly move on to the next battlefield as he must act to achieve his dreams lest his men simply die for nothing. He has shown a bit of a lustful side towards beautiful women often wanting to have them at his side, though he attempts to once again find a woman that can match him in both strength and mind. He also enjoy drinking with people close to him and playing games of Go. Role Fate/Unified He is summoned by the Tablet of Destinies, his role was to protect a shard of it and test to see if one is worthy of its power. He refutes this role as in his eyes it is a waste of his second chance. He also grew weary of it claiming to grant him the ability to gain order over the modern world. He wishes to have a peace that will last not an empire that would stifle free will. He will play his part for now but when the time is right he will find a way to have his life be his own and try conquering the world and creating peace on his own terms. Abilities Combat Very skilled with a sword due to his mastery of the fighting style "Wushu", with it he us graceful and quick, able to become akin to a flurry of blades if not taken seriously. His ability to ride on horseback and still use his weapon with a distinct flow is intact and he uses this to quickly and precisely strike down foes that he has his eyes on. Knowledge As the King of Soldiers he has a keen eye on the acts of war and knows how most would think giving him an advantage that allows him to plan for how each eventuality. However, his cunning is not on par with the likes of Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang. Cao Cao lacks the foresight to deal with things that disrupt his plans. Noble Phantasm His beloved horse "Storm Ruler" rides with him even in this new age. Second only to Lu Bu's horse the "Red Hare", it makes up for it in it ability to create earthshaking thunder or shoot out bolts of lightning. It also gives the King of Wei unimaginable luck that allows Cao Cao to pull off the impossible. His Noble Phantasm "The Seven Stars" is a fine sword that is said to guarantee seven fatal blows against any enemy, but cause grave misfortune to the wielder if he fails to kill a single person with those seven blows. Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Characters Category:Rider servant Category:Rider Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants